Imaginarte
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Serena es una Rockstar... Darien un chico que la ayuda a crear un nuevo disco... pero entre tanta confusion Serena da su mejor creacion...


**IMAGINARTE (Playa Limbo)**

Estaba parada a un lado del escenario, estaba aterrada, aunque era una vez mas sobre el, cantando, lo mejor que hago pero hace un tiempo me daba pánico, pero luego lleve mi mano al dije con forma de corazón que tenia sobre mi cuello, sentí un calor y seguridad que nacía desde mi interior, sonreí, calidos recuerdos nacieron de mi –Serena, tranquila, saldrás en una hora mas- me dijo la coordinadora del evento –Si lo sé solo vine a ver como le iba a Mina- conteste, aquella rubia ya era una estrella que se echaba al bolsillo al publico, un carisma y ángel que cualquier persona lo desearía "Pero tu lo tienes" el recuerdo de la persona que me ayudo en estos meses llego a mi lado, cuando me encontraba trancada, nada me inspiraba… llego el para salvarme…

Habían pasado algunas semanas donde, la disquera me había pedido un repertorio nuevo de canciones, mi cabeza no podía, nada ni nadie podía sacarme de eso, hasta que entro por esa puerta un tipo, el mas guapo que podía imaginarme, ojos azules, cabellos negros como la noche, su piel morena, pero sus labios eran solo una línea, arrogante y antipático como el solo se presento y se sentó a mi lado -¿Y este quien es?- yo y mi boca ¿no? –Serena el es Darien Chiba, a escrito algunas canciones de reconocidos artistas -¿y por que me tiene que ayudar?- -¡Estas sin imaginación niña!- dijo de pronto –Esto es lo que pasa con las rock Star, se creen todo por que se hacen las rebeldes pero ustedes solo venden la imagen nada mas, no son ni siquiera autosuficientes- aquel tipo me dejo sin habla y de paso a mi representante, cuando iba a abrir la boca, el simplemente estaba observándome…

**Busque tu fuerza en las olas del mar**

**Para calmar mis horas de soledad**

**Y así olvidar que hace mucho te has ido**

Comencé a reír ante ese recuerdo, si tan solo ahora me viera que la imagen de rebelde no alcanza ni a eso, lo busque por todas partes, lo necesitaba… es decir… aun lo necesito, me enamore de él, se había marchado hace mucho, pero el vacío no podía cerrarlo dentro de toda esta imagen de niña dura, lo busque por todas partes, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, fui una tonta, sabia perfectamente que nuestra relación tenia por ley que ser profesional, pero el me trataba como una mujer mas, nada de que por ser una celebridad el me tenia que tratar de una manera distinta, no, el simplemente veía en mi una mujer, ni comparado con los demás que ven una niña regaladora a todas horas del día, recuerdo que el siempre llegaba a mi lado, de primera con un gesto serio pero el cual poco a poco se abrió paso a una sonrisa, un saludo, un beso en la mejilla, risas, conversaciones, a el no le importaba que yo fuera una rock Star, para el yo tan solo era Serena…-Quedan unos 15 minutos, debes arreglarte, sonríe niña te ves muy apenada- -Tranquila Setsuna, estoy bien- la coordinadora salio del camerino, yo solo rogaba por que el escuchara esta canción que escribí, pensando en el… en eso un nuevo recuerdo apareció en mi cabeza, mientras que alguien peinaba mi cabello….

**Quise llevar el viento donde tu estas**

**Que me regrese el aire, tu claridad**

**Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido**

-Darien… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?- -¿Nunca lo has estado?- -No… ya sabes esto de ir de un lado a otro, de un país saltar a otro, no te da tiempo para conocer gente- dije mientras estaba estirada en la arena, escuchando las olas del mar, no se por que el insistió en hacer ese ejercicio –Pues, necesitas estar con esa persona, sonríes todo el tiempo, hablas con el y sientes que lo conoces desde toda la vida, sientes una alegría inmensa de solo pensar o verlo…- -Ya veo… es como lo que siento por ti- el comenzó a reír –Yo creo que lo que sientes por mi es amistad- -Puede ser ya que, eres la persona con quien llevo mas tiempo juntos- -Ya lo sabía… para mi también eres especial-…

...Semanas después volví a la misma playa, buscando alguna seña de Darien, por Dios me hacia falta, fue ahí que me di cuenta lo enamorada que estaba de él, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, me abrace, jamás sentí algo así dentro de mi, Darien había compartido conmigo mas tiempo de lo que incluso mis padres habían compartido, se calo hondo, ahí me dijeron que el trabajo se había terminado, los de la disquera tenían las nuevas canciones y yo un nuevo dolor, ¿Por qué?.

Pasaron las semanas, lo vi a lo lejos, lamentablemente yo iba en un auto, le pedí que se detuviese para ir a su lado, insistí, grite y chille como niña mal criada que dicen que soy, pero fue imposible, tenia que ir a la televisión ¿Cuándo Darien se enterara de lo que siento por el?

-Tu turno Serena…- hablaron sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos, camine por el pasillo, con la mirada pérdida y viendo cualquier cosa insignificante que pasara, escuche al presentador, dando la lata sobre mi vida… Si supieran la realidad, una niña tonta enamorada de alguien que no sabe si lo volverá a ver, vi a Mina quien se acerco a mi lado – ¡Suerte! Déjame decirte que me encantan tus discos- -Gracias- -Sobre todo el ultimo, Amor al ritmo de la música… me encanto- -también me gustan tus discos- le comente –Bien mas tarde espero verte en la fiesta, para conocerte mejor ya que al escuchar algunas canciones me dieron ganas de hacer un dueto contigo- -¿De veras?- dije emocionada –Claro que si… Trabajaremos con Darien el tiene una gran habilidad de escribir canciones… oye escuche a Setsuna que dijo ¿que cantarías una canción inédita?- -así es- conteste llena de orgullo –Mala… ¿Por qué no la incluiste en el disco?- -Era una sorpresa- me encogí de hombros, en eso hicieron una seña para que aparezca en el escenario, con guitarra en mano, el micrófono enfrente de mi, un multitudinario publico, mi mundo se cerro a un punto inexistente, para luego mirar a todos –Buenas noches, esta canción tiene por nombre "Imaginarte", es una canción inédita y espero que les guste, esta dedicada a un hombre que me dio tantas alegrías y… ¡Vamos con la canción!- dije dando media vuelta para ocultar la lagrima que se iba a escapar…

**En algún lugar, tú me esperas**

**Dame una señal para entrar a un nuevo día**

Pase días y noches imaginando donde podría estar Darien, desde esa vez que lo vi en el auto no lo vi mas, pasaba viendo el celular si aparecía alguna noticia de el, el prometió esperarme, el prometió estar aquí, si tan solo me diera alguna esperanza, me retiraría de este mundo del espectáculo solo por estar con el…

Comencé con los primeros acordes, la banda comenzó a tocar al ritmo, me acerque al micrófono y levente la mirada, podía ver algunos de la disquera, con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que mi representante con la boca abierta, claro no había presentado esta canción antes, la gente comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, sonreí aunque tenia la esperanza que Darien estuviera escuchando un mensaje claro y preciso para el.

**Imaginarte bastará para saber que volverás**

**Que estás eternamente conmigo**

**Quizás soñarte bastara para traer la luz**

**Que ya esta iluminando el camino.**

Seguía cantando, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver a alguien parecido a Darien entre el publico, siempre era así, en cada presentación, podía verlo, pero luego me decepcionaba por que desaparecía entre la multitud….

…Cada noche era igual, soñaba con Darien y que me entregaba a el, por las mañanas al verlo los colores se me subían al rostro, pero luego me tranquilizaba, siempre me hablaba de su princesa, ojala hubiese sido yo, pero el siempre era atento conmigo, jugábamos y reíamos de todo, me atrevía a contarle mis fantasías mas infantiles y el las convertía en canciones, me acuerdo cuando comencé a cantar una, sus ojos puestos en mi, parecía que podía leer mis sentimientos, lleve mis manos a mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y podía ver la historia detrás de la canción, era algo que simplemente podía lograrlo gracias a él. Al terminar, seguí con mis ojos cerrados, sentí la respiración de el cerca de mi, me quede quieta pero alguien interrumpió, tocando la puerta, el se alejo y yo abrí mis ojos rápidamente… Imaginarlo solo así puedo estar cerca de el, todos lo impedían, nadie se dio cuenta siquiera de mis sentimientos, solo el me conocía en demasía.

**Grite tu nombre bajo la tempestad**

**Guarde mis lágrimas en nuestro desván**

**No borrara nada lo que tú has sido**

-Te quiero…- le confesé a Darien antes de que se fuera –Pues, yo no puedo corresponderte- -¿Por qué?- -Somos de mundos distintos- baje mis hombros ante esa respuesta –Pues yo no veo ninguna diferencia entre nosotros, tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer- dije sin entender por que me decía eso –Sere tu eres una estrella de la música, yo solo soy el tipo que esta detrás del escenario, y ni siquiera eso- -Pero yo te quiero- -Confundes los sentimientos ya que nadie….- -¡Maldita sea! No vengas tu con esa cantaleta, nadie sabe mas que yo lo que siento- -Debo irme- -¿Vendrás mañana?- -La disquera dijo que mi trabajo ya había terminado- -Pero….- -Adiós Serena- beso mi mejilla y se alejo rápidamente, quede ahí, congelada en el mismo sitio, por un largo rato, cuando reaccione plante el grito en el cielo llamándolo, y caí de rodillas en medio de la sala…

**En algún lugar, tú me esperas**

**Dame una señal para entrar a un nuevo día**

Aquel hombre me miraba fijamente, sus rasgos eran demasiado parecidos a Darien, pero me deshice de la idea que fuera el, ya que el jamás volverá se fue a Europa a seguir con su carrera allá, espero de corazón que todo le resulte como siempre quiso, seguía cantando, tal vez algún día el escuche esta canción, que fue escrita en un día que su ausencia fue mas dura que antes, mi cumpleaños, lo necesitaba quería que estuviera aquí, cantaba con el alma, aquella que quiso unirse a el para siempre, con mi corazón expuesto, abrí mis brazos, tal vez así Darien entendería que esperaba su regreso…

**Imaginarte bastará para saber que volverás**

**Que estás eternamente conmigo**

**Quizás soñarte bastara para traer la luz**

**Que ya esta iluminando el camino**

Mi presentación estaba, llegando a su final, la canción fue todo un éxito, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, cante una ultima canción, buscando con la mirada aquel hombre tan parecido a Darien pero ya no estaba.

Baje del escenario, aun estaba ahí Mina, quien me felicito pero mi atención estaba puesta en otra cosas, poco le hable excusándome que me sentía un poco mal, ella me entendió y me dejo ir al camarín, me senté allí, en frente al espejo, veía mis ojos celestes, tristes, me acerque aun mas, lleve mis manos a la frente y me apoye en aquel tocador, coloque mis codos entre algunos maquillajes que aun estaban allí, baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar, eso era lo que hacia siempre, pero no caía en algo que me hiciera daño, como drogas u alcohol…

**Imaginarte...**

Solo botar la pena de esa manera me hacia sentir libre, en eso levante un poco la mirada, cruce los brazos, mire a un rincón, ahí estaba la imagen de Darien de pie en un rincón –Estoy alucinando- dije y comencé a reírme como una loca mientras secaba mis lagrimas, pero era inútil, seguían saliendo una tras otra, mientras que de reojo miraba aquella imagen, ¿acaso no debía desaparecer ya? –Serena…- apareció Setsuna de pronto, vi a aquel rincón pero ya no estaba esa imagen, solo la pared blanca, desapareció otra vez -¿Qué te sucede?- -Nada… solo sentía algo extraño acá- -Estas llorando…- se acerco a mi –No, estoy bien debe ser la luz- -Eso debe ser… ¿Quieres algo de comer?- -Por favor- dije ella salio cuando me dio por mirar por la ventana, el susto que me lleve nadie se lo imagina…

_**Imaginarte bastará para saber que volverás**_

_**Que estás eternamente conmigo**_

**-¿**Estas escuchando esa canción?- -Claro que si- le respondí coqueta –Ay señorita usted me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo- -¿Señorita?... para usted Señora... si Señora - bese los dulces labios de mi esposo mientras aun lo podía tener enredado entre las sabanas ¿Quieren saber que paso esa noche con el susto? Pues buen les contare.

Me acerque a la ventana, cuando vi la figura de un hombre afirmado de un diminuto espacio –Pero… ¿Qué hace ahí?- abrí la puerta y lo ayude a entrar, cuando cayo de espaldas reconocí aquellos ojos azules, el cabello negro como la noche y su piel morena –Gracias- dijo respirando agitado -¿Qué hacías allí?- -No quiero que me vea Setsuna- dijo aun tendido en el suelo -¿Te vas a levantar?- -Lo siento princesa, pero el golpe fue durísimo, espera ya me recupero- lentamente se puso de pie, bestia un sweater azul muy oscuro y jeans -No eras mi imaginación- dije sorprendida –Claro que no princesa, siempre estuve a tu lado- corrí a sus brazos –Me hiciste falta- -Y tu a mi.. Jamás me separare de ti mi linda princesa- -¿Soy yo la dueña de tu corazón?- -Claro que si, como yo soy el dueño de tu creación mas hermosa- lo bese una y otra vez…

**Imaginarte...Imaginarte... eternamente conmigo**

-Y ahora Señora Chiba ¿Qué le falta por imaginar?- -Que estés toda la eternidad conmigo- -Encantado de cumplir ese deseo- las sabanas cubrió nuestros cuerpos, los cuales se encontraban una y otra vez en el inmenso mar del amor, cada vez que lo tenia entre mis brazos, no daba crédito del maravilloso sueño que cumplí, mientras algunos besos nacían de nuestros labios, no pude dejar de escuchar lo que decían en la radio "…_ después de aquel éxito de Serena, nunca mas se supo de su carrera musical, se dice que se retiro para casarse, si es así, esperamos que sea muy feliz…" _–Te amo señora Chiba- -Y yo a ti señor Chiba- sellamos nuestro amor con un beso tierno, que poco a poco se transformo en un acto de entrega.

**Hola! **

**Nuevamente tengo que agradecer a Sandra Granera por que me contagio este gusto musical por Playa Limbo, espero que te guste. **

**Agradezco a todas (os) que han dejado sus RW, han colocado alertas y me han incluido como Autor o historia favorita… muchísimas gracias por todo y nos veremos pronto en un nuevo Song Fic (mi mente creativa por estos días no descansa) **


End file.
